hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Damon Ark
Name: Damon Ark First Appearances: "Out of the way, Princess!" (Shin Season 2) Born: March 15, 1991 Relatives: Relatives: Milo Ark + (Father) Aya Takumi Ark + (Mother) Coryn Arcana (Cousin/MIA) Diana Arcana (Aunt/MIA) Likes: Reading, studying, practicing Elemancy, living, his friends, cooking, cleaning, sewing, protecting people Dislikes: Cowards, bullies, people who want to kill his friends, a certain British boy, the Heartless, being alone 'Western Zodiac Sign: '''Pisces '''Eastern Zodiac Sign: '''Metal Sheep Personality Damon's a good person. Partly because he wants to be one, and partly because he wants to show people Elementals whom look like Heartless are not evil shadow monsters bent on destroying the fabric of reality. He's fairly intelligent, but has some problems with sayings that are not literal, due to the fact he's learned several languages and mainly sticks to the literal interpretations of a phrase. This doesn't mean he won't get puns or the like, but god help him if he hears slang. Despite his past, he doesn't think of it as sad, not anymore at least. As he himself says sometimes, "I'll miss my world, I'll always miss it....but I have to move forward." He's also quite apologetic, usually, but finds it hard to give when he is absolutely sure he is right. As such, he's often conflicted over whether being right or letting a friend be right is right. He's also got a small issue dealing with people whom have had a bad past. He constantly wants to try to help them....well, so long as they didn't take out their bad past on people he cares about. Though if the person is responsible in ANY way for the heartless...well, they better start running. However, there have been some changes due to his time as an Elemental. He's become a tad bit more distant as time went on. He isn't as lively as he used to be, possibly because he is a being who no longer can feel alive. The most he can truly physically feel is pain, but even that does not last long. Instead, all he has is his heart, his emotions, to keep him alive. Were it not for the people around him, his heart would have become hardened like the darkness, obsessed with his mission to destroy the heartless, becoming more like them than he could ever stand to be. He has also found an issue with being an elemental. He is connected to the natural balance of all, and finds himself being influenced by the environment around him. It depends on the state of nature as to ''how he reacts. If the natural order and balance is preserved, he is perfectly alright, and able to be himself. However, if the balance ever shifted in such a way as to cause destruction or mayhem, he quickly becomes enraged, barely in control of himself and his actions. This is made even worse if the imbalance is caused by magics or other supernatural things. He will feel the intense need to hunt down and stop whatever is causing the imbalance in the first place. Abilities Childhood Category:light